vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Omega (Xionic Madness)
|-|Original Armor= |-|2.0= |-|Cervical Armor= Summary Omega, birth name unknown, lived a privileged life, graduating with honors and quickly enrolling himself into the military, in which he excelled. Quickly climbing the ranks, he received his own squad, Omicron, at a young age, and led them with great skill to 52 successful missions. He was eventually forcibly enrolled into the Bolverk Squad as its only human member, but kept up admirably before a severe injury led to him becoming a cyborg. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A with Closer and Overdrive | 9-A | 8-B Name: Omega Origin: Xionic Madness Age: 28 years old Gender: Male Classification: Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Capable of effectively fighting in complete darkness), Master Marksman and Martial Artist, Self-Destruction, Statistics Amplification with Overdrive, Teleportation | Acid Manipulation, Blood Manipulation | Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be comparable to Xero, can easily overpower and kill humans with his weaponry, often tearing them apart with gunfire), Small Building level with Closer (Blew open holes in the Anti-Tank Dragon's armor) and Overdrive (Was able to hold his own against XV, who went on to fight against him in his upgraded armor) | Small Building level (Fought against XV, who became increasingly more powerful over the course of the fight, and should be comparable to Xero 2.0) | City Block level (Destroyed a building with a punch). Speed: At least Supersonic (While slower than Xero, he should be somewhat comparable) | At least Supersonic (Fought against XV in close combat right after XV easily dodged his gunfire) | At least Supersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can move around quickly despite weighing over a ton) | Class 5 (Comparable to Xero, who can lift him) | Class M (Lifted a building of the same size as one Kary lifted). Striking Strength: Wall Class, Small Building Class with Overdrive | Small Building Class | City Block Class (Destroyed a building with a punch). Durability: Wall level, Small Building level with Overdrive (Took hits from XV) | Small Building level (Took hits from XV) | City Block level (Traded blows with his robot doppelganger and took blasts from Kary, who can blow up buildings) Stamina: High. Omega is capable of sustaining nearly nonstop combat for a long period of time, battling against many opponents at once even as he takes increasingly severe injuries. He persevered in his long fight against XV even after taking extensive damage, such as being stabbed through the abdomen, and he continued to fight against Kary even after taking wounds that would've killed most people, such as many gunshots through his torso and even after most of his weapons and armor were destroyed. Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters to Kilometers with firearms (His sniper rifles can shoot targets from 4 to 6 kilometers away) Standard Equipment: A number of weapons, which he can teleport into his hands on command. |-|Original Armor= * Closer: A powerful shotgun made to deal with heavily armored targets such as tanks, showcasing enough power to blast through the Anti-Tank Dragon's armor. It can fire up to three shells at once. * Executer: A sub-machinegun that utilized energy as bullets rather than physical ammunition, also equipped with a bayonet for close-combat situations. However, its radioactive properties make it a threat to its user. * Joy: Omega's favored weapon and primary firearm, Joy is an incredibly powerful handgun that fires bullets with enough force to punch through standard anti-ballistics armor and shields. It's really more of a hand cannon than it is a handgun. * Longinus Knife: Also known as a Loner, the Longinus Knife is a highly corrosive, electromagnetic dagger that, when used by the owner on themselves, will synchronize with their DNA, causing them to short-circuit and self-destruct with a large explosion. * Watcher: A sniper rifle with a maximum range of 4 kilometers, utilizing plasma-like rounds to shoot through most protective platings. Unfortunately, it has to be pumped to be reloaded, making it a somewhat distracting weapon. |-|2.0= * Bloody Doll: A tool that draws on Omega's blood when injected into his body, converting them into homing missiles. Like the Executer, this has the unfortunate effect of threatening Omega's life whenever he uses it. * Bull: A shotgun, lighter than the Closer without sacrificing any of its power, light enough for Omega to wield it in a single hand. It fires four shells at once and its power is enough that it can be compared to conventional explosives. * Joy v2: An upgraded version of Omega's original Joy, the Joy v2 features less recoil as well as coming in a pair. Both of the handguns can be used as tonfa in close quarters combat. * Obliterator: An extremely powerful Gatling gun that fires corrosive bullets, destroying an opponent's body with the initial barrage of bullets before the acid within them dissolves within their body. |-|Cervical Armor= * Arctic Empress: An unusual weapon that fires a stream of ice to freeze anything in Omega's path. At the cost of more ammunition, the Empress can generate a shockwave of ice to freeze Omega's surroundings. * Armadillo: A portable rocket launcher that fires homing missiles while also being equipped with two bayonets on either side, making it useful at any range. It can also fire a drill that burrows into an opponent's skull, hijacking their nervous system to navigate them towards their allies before they explode, and if the weapon is damaged beyond repair, it can be made to self-destruct. * Ballistica: A pair of incredibly powerful sub-machineguns that fire 3 bursts of 3 bullets each, quickly overwhelming opponents. If needed, the gun can be shifted to full-auto to empty an entire clip without delay. Omega can transform these into Gauntlets, causing them to fuse into his gloves and allowing him to fire them easily. He can compress the destructive power of its bullets into a single, devastating punch. * Grudge: A high caliber sniper rifle with a much faster rate of fire and even less recoil, making it possible for Omega to use it as an assault rifle. Its bullets can somehow ricochet off of thin air up to five times, allowing Omega to bypass blockades and hit multiple enemies with a single bullet. * Javelin: A simple, standard-issue rocket launcher that fires a guided missile wherever Omega wants. * Joy Colt: The final upgrade for the Joy, now a revolver that fires two rounds per shot, making it incredibly destructive, just like its previous versions. * Terminator: A lever-action shotgun that prioritizes speed and efficiency over raw power. Intelligence: Excelling in all aspects of military life and combat, Omega is the incredibly skilled leader of the Bolverk Squad, showcasing his intelligence in strategy. In combat, he is a superb shot and skilled even in close quarters combat despite his specialties lying elsewhere, easily fighting off multiple opponents at once without receiving any injuries and making careful, intelligent use of his own weaponry. Weaknesses: Executer and Bloody Doll threaten Omega's life with their use, but are unlikely to be lethal so much as just unhealthy. Key: Original Armor | 2.0 | Cervical Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Xionic Madness Category:Acid Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Blood Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Snipers Category:Soldiers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8